facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Patagonian Nationalist Party
The Patagonian Nationalist Party is a political party currently acting in West Patagonia. It is the second greatest party at the National Assembly and the current officialism party, as it´s founder, Consul Mariano Osorio, is holding the charge, provisionally. History The Nationalist Party is borned with the breaking of the right wing coallition, incarnated in the Conservative Party. It´s seed, however, is planted during the conflicts occuring at later 11th a.R. and early 12th a.R. Due to the explossion of military feelings becouse of the Patagonian War (West Patagonia vs East Patagonian Tribes), the national feeling gained a lot of support among the population and specially the military society. During the Messier War, the defensive characteristic of the conflict lead to an even raised feeling, plus an ever growing demovilized social group caused by the injures during combat. This groups formed nationalist cells, such as the Tortel Heroes or the Carrera Defenders. Also citizens gained notoriety due to the civil guard actions, forming also nationalist groups with quite a lot of strenght, such as the Perito Moreno Civil Heroes Club. These groups were summoned on february 1st by Mariano Osorio, who became a national heroe, in order to talk about the <>, in Puerto Carrera. Not a month later, the failures of Martinez´s Government during and after the wars lead to a mayor collapse, caused by the hard feelings of the population to a decaying economy, also startled by the ecological effects of the conflicts (mainly produced after the space bombardments during the Messier War and the self destruction of the invading fleet of the Zexian Empire). The Nationalists Groups united in a Nationalist Union for West Patagonia, and demanded a national leader to step up to lead the country. Days after such events, Mariano Osorio became the Provisional Consul. As a party, founded by Osorio from the victorious Nationalist Union, it has taken the sorpresive iniciative to run for the elections. Ideology Market It supports a free market ideal, however subjugated to the national authority in moments of distress. Since the west patagonian principles are the freedom of action, it considers it should be protected, however at the same time recognizes the need of the nation to prosper beyond the company itself. Abortion Has no clear view, however tends to the ilegality of abortion Corruption Considers corruption is a desease that must be cleaned, however it is at the same time a tool. There is no need to inform the population if corruption is absolutely necessary for national survival. Socialism Has no clear view on socialism, however tends to be agressive towards socialists ideals in general terms against west patagonian traditions of Republic. Unification About the subject there is constant fight about it. Part of the PNP is actually non-patagonic and pro West Pattagonian Nationality, considering that the east should remain as a protectorate, autonomy should be taken away and eastern made only subjects of the State in affairs happening in West Patagonia, only citizens of the Protectorate itself. Another group sustains that Unification is a need and that a national Patagonic Feeling is the irreversible current of our days. Land Claim This is the party that supports above all the land claim, maybe only passed by the CIS most radical groups. The land claim is an inherent part of the national feeling. However, part of the PNP, including Osorio, consider it is also a thing that should be negociated, and, if national concense is reached, given away in exchange of something else. In this matter, those supporting negociations tend to be pro-union and those against tend to be anti-union. Elections of 12th a.R. The Patagonian Nationalist Party has presented candidates in all cathgories and is the mayor contestant of the CIS and the Monsian Party. Senator Candidates Civil Commandment Due to the uncertainty of the possition within the PNP about the Unification of Patagonia, it has made a partial electoral offensive in terms of the Civil Commandment possition.